this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Emilia
Overview Emilia is one of the playable characters found in the game. She is a Talented Lawyer. She is psychologically resistant to negative effects caused by stealing or killing an NPC, and takes longer for her mood to worsen and recovers quicker than others. So while Bruno takes a single atrocity to suffer a mood drop, Emilia can endure two atrocities before her mood drops. This is buffed by her low sympathy tier which makes her not suffer mood loss when another survivor commits an atrocity. However, having the lowest sympathy also has a small price. She is not contented by most positive events when they occur in isolation (for example, killing snipers or helping neighbors). She can receive the "content" mood after a series of good deeds within a short period of time, but the mood will fade by the following morning. Emilia is addicted to coffee. She also has an inventory size of 10. Recruitment Speech Role Her small backpack space is bad for a scavenger. She is also a poor choice to guard the shelter, as she frequently gets wounded from raids, like Anton. She functions like an inverse Zlata: * Zlata is relatively bad at combat, but a decent guard. * Emilia is bad at guarding, but has average combat skills. * Zlata is very concerned about crimes and moral choices, while Emilia is not. * Zlata is one of the best characters when talking other survivors out of depression while Emilia is rarely successful. * Zlata is a better scavenger with a decent inventory size of 12, while Emilia is one of the worst scavengers with a inventory size of 10. Emilia should be used to assist neighbours, to clear dangerous places (such as the Warehouse) from hostiles, or to commit crimes. She can murder NPC's and steal in the same night which will only make her sad the following morning. Killing bandits has no visible effect on her whatsoever. Personality She is an upper class citizen who lost her family and her entire fortune to the war, which has left deep marks on her. She has most likely gone emotionally numb, and was left with a strong logical attitude as a result of the shock. This leads to a somewhat cold-hearted perspective on life. If other civilians have supplies that the group needs and the group steals from them, she expresses that it does not concern her what happens when you scavenge, as long as you bring home supplies. Character Story # "We lived in an expensive villa, with spacious bright rooms and large windows. To protect ourselves from stray bullets and splinters, we installed a double bed and a small heater in a cozy dressing room on the ground floor. We spent most of our time there, talking, listening to music and playing games to stave off boredom." # "Father went to the marketplace every day to barter our deceased mother's valuables for food and other necessities. He also took humanitarian aid, though it must have been humiliating for him. My sister and I hardly went out at all. He wanted us safe. Because we had long hair and no running water, we started having problems with lice." # "One day father fell ill, so I had to go to the market. My fears proved unfounded, as nothing happened to me on the way. But when I was coming home, I saw smoke over our street. Our house was on fire. I couldn't get inside, the smoke was too thick. Dreading the worst, I started calling my father and sister. Nobody answered. Then I found them in the backyard." # "My father and sister were dead. The neighbors told me that the militia members entered the house claiming they were looking for Grazni informants. They interrogated and killed my family before setting fire to the house. They took everything valuable that was still there. I'm sure it was the real reason for their visit." Variants: # "We lived in a large standalone house, whose spacious bright rooms with large windows became uninhabitable due to constant shooting and shelling. That is why we confined ourselves to one windowless dressing room on the ground floor which could hardly fit one double bed and a small heater. We spent most of our time there, going out only to the toilet." # "When the banks closed, father opened the safe box and pulled out a small chest. "Cheer up, girls", he said, "we aren't broke yet!" Then he went to the marketplace and brought back fresh peaches. He kept trading jewelry for food every day. We also received humanitarian aid, like everybody else. So it wasn't bad, apart from the isolation. But father wanted us to be safe." # "One day father was unwell, so I went to the market instead. I was happy to be finally out in the open. I had the safe route memorized, so I made the trip safely. But coming back, I saw a column of smoke over our street. Our house was on fire. I couldn't get inside, the smoke was too thick. I went around the garden entrance and there I found them." # "My father and sister were shot dead. Some ragtag militiamen entered the house claiming there were looking for enemy informants. They took my father and sister to the garden and shot them. The neighbors said that they didn't even bother to interrogate anyone. Instead, they had cleaned the house of anything valuable." Endings }} Trivia * Emilia is based on a developer from 11 bit studios, and is confirmed by 11 bit studios in the YouTube comment section of the March 2015 New free DLC & news video on their official YouTube channel. de:Emilia fr:Emilia ru:Эмилия Category:Playable Characters